Just Live With It
by Mysyticmoon
Summary: AU. Allen lives by himself and it's high time he got himself a roommate because the expenses are killing his pockets. Kanda is sick of being under Tiedoll's roof and wants to move out. The two are tricked by Lavi and end up with each other as roommates. None are too happy, but what can they do but just live with it?
1. The Set-up

**A/N:** Inspired by The Loony Toons Show. Just the fact that they share a house (And I still don't know why…) It's amazing nonetheless. They make me think of Kanda and Allen, because for some reason everything makes me think of DGM.

**Full Summary:** Allen lives by himself and it's high time he got himself a roommate because the expenses are killing his pockets. He has several options to consider. Lavi can't go because he has to stay with his grandpa; Lenalee can't because Komui would kill him and never allow it. Kanda is sick of being under Tiedoll's roof and wants to move out. He doesn't totally hate Lavi kinda, maybe, so when he thinks he's moving in with Lavi and signing the contracts he doesn't second guess; except he's just been tricked and ends up with Allen as a roommate. None are too happy, but what can they do but just live with it?

これはしょうねん-あいじゃない/Kore wa shounen-ai ja nai. (This is not shounen-ai)

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill. I don't own these dgm characters. Let's face it, if I did, there'd be like one chapter a year... These guys belong to Katsura Hoshino-sensei.

* * *

**Just Live With It**

_Chapter 1:_

The set-up

Allen looked at all the bills on the floor in front of him and then turned to sift through the contents of his wallet. He finally glanced the numbers added together to make the total that displayed on his scientific calculator. For all it's worth, it could not give him a concoction that would make him money to pay all his bills.

He let loose a huge exasperated sigh and fell forward with his arms stretched in front of him on the living room table. He needed some way to keep debts away…or at least keep them to a minimum…or at _least _not any bigger than they were already. Being in college didn't allow him much time to have as many jobs as he wanted if he wanted to keep his grades up.

Allen Walker had few options to consider. He could turn into a thief and _steal _the money, but _no_ he just _had_ to have morals and right upbringing and all that jazz. Next up was swindling people by cheating in cards to take _their _hard earned money; his second upbringing made that necessary for survival. Though that would not be able to support him fully unless he upped the anti and it would only bring about unnecessary problems. Next was disappearing, but those debts seemed to strangely exist in countries even he had not been in. And maybe the friends he made were important enough to keep him around. The only other option he had, or at least the last one that he could think of in the moment, was getting a roommate; someone to help foot the bill and take some of the weight off of his shoulders so it would be one less thing to worry about. Though, having a roommate brought upon new problems of its own.

Allen needed someone that he trusted and that was reliable and would not be needed to be hunted down just to get payment; so the best option was to go with someone that he knew. Though the people he seemed to know were more wacky than anything else. He trusted them sure…but how reliable _were_ they.

The first person that came to his mind was one Lenalee Lee. She would fit every expectation that he could possibly think of. He saw her as an older sister and his best female friend. She was the sweetest person he knew but with all that goodness there had to be something of a downfall. Sadly, it was in the form of her older brother Komui Lee; he was – to put it simply- crazy or maniacal or maybe straight-up insane…. So there _wasn't _a word to put it simply, but Komui was an overprotective lunatic that would seek to destroy all that even thought of his 'precious' sister in a certain way. Therefore, living with the girl was not an option if he valued his life, and he did… he valued it a lot.

The next name that popped into his mind, he decided to give them a ring.

_/Huuullooo~/_

"'ello Lavi."

_/What's up, Al?/_

"I'm looking for a roommate~ Are you looking for a room?"

Allen heard Lavi laugh out on the other end of the line and had to pull away the receiver. He felt his lips go down into a frown and placed the phone back to his ear when he heard his friend calm down.

_/Sorry Al that sounded like a really bad pick up line. Are you hitting on me buddy?/_

Allen's eyes widened and he looked scandalized, but of course Lavi could not see that. "No! I am not _hitting on_ you."

Laughter filled his ears again, _/I kid. I kid. Calm down, buddy. So what's this of a roommate?/_

Honestly, Allen was disheartened with the conversation already, but decided to go on anyway.

"I need one. I think it would be best to meet up over a cup of tea and discuss."

Allen looked at the phone after a few seconds of silence. There was no dial tone, so his friend hadn't hung up had he? "La-"

_/Formalities Al; drop 'em./_

"Ah, sorry, habit. So coffee?"

He heard his friend laugh out again, _/Sure, sure. But later ya? I'm meeting up with Yuu in a few-/ _Allen heard Lavi go silent again and instead the quiet was invaded by loud, sharp sporadic jolts,_ /Oh~ and by the sounds of it, he's already here./ _

"Tell the-"

_/Catch ya later Al./_

"Oh…uh, um, ok." Allen stammered out his reply, but the busy signal on the line indicated that Lavi had indeed hung up. "Tell the bloke hi," Allen sighed. He could hear the heavy sarcasm in his own tone. Kanda…he was the last addition to their "close"group of friends. The two of them, more like…existed around each other; Lavi and Lenalee kept the balance. Though, sometimes Allen had to wonder how they even had Kanda as a 'dear friend.'

Kanda was a bastard to put it simply, and that was using nicer terms. Allen and the older teen never seemed to get along. They just had to be in the same vicinity and sparks would fly. Of course Allen was willing to admit that that was all Kanda's fault because Allen tried...tried real hard to get along with the bloke to no avail... Okay...maybe he didn't try as hard as he could, but Kanda ruined that on their first meeting.

Allen let loose a huge exasperated sigh and shook his head. He was already worked up over all the bills in front of his face and now thinking about Kanda was giving him a migraine. A nice hot shower should sooth his problems and take his mind off of things.

-x-x-x-

"So Yuu, how are you doing?"

"Don't call me that, Usagi." Kanda seethed through gritted teeth as he held the steering wheel in a white-knuckled grip.

Lavi chuckled nervously, "I think studies showed it was bad to drive while angry... it's bad to do anything angry."

Kanda che'd and swerved into a parking space that it seemed he was contending for as the loser got out of their own vehicle behind him and approached Kanda's.

Lavi groaned and sank a bit in his seat as Kanda got out of the driver's side. Lavi gazed through the rear-view mirror as the argument quickly escalated. The other man was hulking with tattoos on his forehead and cheeks and he towered over Kanda's 5'11'' frame. The dispute became more heated before Lavi got out of the car to go help his friend...or at least the guy from being killed by his friend.

"Yuu!"

Lavi wrestled Kanda's hand from around the other's neck. He had to admit that Kanda's brute strength never ceased to amaze him as he held the bulky bald man at least a few inches off the ground. Kanda's hand contracted a bit before he finally let go and allowed the man to fall unceremoniously onto the hard cement floor.

Lavi gazed at the large man, a smile on his lips but his eyes were nonchalant, "I kno parking is serious business ya, but I suggest ya find another space."

Though it would clearly not be Kanda-like if said man didn't utter the last words, "Next time you see me, run."

The guy hurried back to his own car and sped off to some unknown destination.

Lavi ran long nimble fingers through his strategically messy hair and sighed. He turned to Kanda but the older teen was already making his way to the cafe they were parked behind.

Lavi walked behind Kanda leisurely and studied him until they found themselves in a cozy booth at the back of the cafe.

"Ok Yuu-"

"Don't call me that."

"-I've known Yuu for a long time and Yuu's usually an ass but this is like trying to win the championship. What's up?"

Kanda's eyes narrowed to slits and he continued to glare at an unfazed Lavi before looking off to the side.

"I need to move out before I kill someone," Kanda exhaled, his breath shaky, as he turned his attention back to the red head and folded his arms.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but-" Lavi started though the small juvenile smile locked in place on his lips said otherwise, "-you always want to kill people. So ya say..."

Kanda quirked an eyebrow and forced himself not to roll his eyes. "It's that fu-"

"Safety version."

"-Choaji."

Kanda's eyes narrowed into a glare at Lavi's tactful interjection. He wanted to wipe off the smile that didn't seem to want to leave Lavi's lips anytime soon.

A waiter came over to take their orders to which Lavi got a steak burger and fries with some cola while Kanda just got green tea. Lavi resumed their conversation when the other man left, "What did lovely Choaji do this time?"

"He broke Mugen with his fat ass."

Lavi's smirk grew as he leant forward in his seat looking more eager than he should, "literally?"

Kanda's scowl filled with disgust, "no."

"Well anyway, Yuu-"

"Don't call me that."

"Let's just eat and celebrate… new living arrangements."

"What living arrangements?"

"You were serious about moving right."

"Hell yeah, before that old man decides he needs to shelter the animals of the forest."

Lavi stared blankly at his friend, "Well, seems you're in luck 'cause I'm looking for a roommate…are you looking for a room~?"

Kanda's disgust-filled scowl came back with a vengeance, "Are you hitting on me?"

"That's what I said!"

Kanda deadpanned, "what…"

Lavi settled back into his seat, "I was looking into new housing arrangements too."

"Are you shitting me?"

"…no. I was just thinkin' 'bout it before you tried bashin' in my front door actually."

"You're so damn shady, rabbit," Kanda retorted offhandedly as he looked at Lavi's ever-growing smile; his eyes spacey.

"hehe, no worries Yuu, I'll get back to ya on it."

A lot of people liked to think of Kanda Yuu as a little on the dim side. In fact the stupid old man of a moyashi had flat out told him in his equally stupid British accent that he was, "not the brightest crayon in the box." But even if he wasn't the most intellectual, he was still smart and he knew people even if he didn't want to. And Bookman had one too many of his acupuncture needles up his ass to let his whipping boy roam free in his own devices, "Bookman is going to let you move out?"

"Just think, no more broken Mugen. How did that happen anyway?"

Lavi blinked and readied himself for the tale he was about to hear.

"che, don't get me started." But started he did as Kanda spitefully told about the misadventures of Choaji. He even added some very colourful killing methods as Lavi listened because even though Kanda was smart, Lavi was smarter than them all. He leant back and could just see as everything unfolded.

* * *

**A/N:** Brownie points if you can guess who reminds me of Buggs and who is Daffy~

This is like an accomplishment or something. Two stories uploaded within 24 hours. wow~ Hope you guys liked it.


	2. Phase 2

**Shout-out: **Thank you to** Midnight Phantasma **for bringing a smile to my face with your super fast response time. Glad you liked the first chapter and enjoy this one as well.

**The3leonine- **Yup, that's who reminds me of who. But I didn't think about the hair thing.

Thank you **xxDarkSeceretxx**, **skytower1189** for fave'ing and/ or alerting, and everyone for taking the time to read. : )

* * *

**Just Live With It**

_Chapter II_

Phase 2

Allen placed a thin stack of paper with standard computer print covering the front page. One could only imagine that it did the same on all … 10 pages it seemed.

Lavi picked up the packet then met Allen's eyes across the table. His gaze warm and his smile content; an expression for meeting up and catching up in each other's lives, not whatever was the moral of what was in Lavi's hands.

"Ah, sa- Allen…what is this?"

The younger boy chuckled good-naturedly, "For someone said to be a genius, you're not very bright,"

Lavi blinked. Had Allen just insulted him-

Allen waved his hand in dismissal and continued, "It's a roommate legal binding contract."

"uhhh-" Lavi flipped through the pages before looking at the gray eyes peering back at him, "cleaning schedules too?"

Allen's eyebrows rose, "It's all just precautions Lavi. Making sure everyone does what they need to do."

"Yah, but Al, who do you know who'd even try ta skip out on responsibilities?" Allen's eye twitched, "I mean like friends you can live with-" A twitch in his jaw area, "-really close friends?"

"Look Lavi, It's all so there's no freeloading and then when it's time for payments you're gone and I'm left to pay the full rent and there are damages and more debt; debt…there's so much of it-"

Lavi chuckled nervously. He knew Allen had long since moved on from talking about them. Cross had definitely done a number on the kid. Lavi tuned Allen out long enough to continue looking at the contract, "Al-"

"Huh?" Allen looked toward the red head a bit startled as if not expecting him to still be there.

"Can they be debated? Like decided amongst roommates?" Lavi clarified before another rant ensued.

"Sure." Now it was Lavi's turn to raise his eyebrows, "Page five, section eight. There's an alternative cleaning plan. That one mostly deals with date and time." Of course Allen would have a backup.

"Lavi," Allen titled his head to the side. Their eyes met again; Allen's gray orbs scrutinizing, "Is there a problem with the contract?"

_Beside all the crazy strict military rules…_"Nope."

Allen held up a finger as if just remembering something, "Ah, and don't try changing anything by retyping new things. I have copies. I've put my signature and had a witness and they looked it over." Lavi's jaw slackened, "You know, just in case."

The boy laughed sweetly and Lavi just stared. Lavi then stood from his seat, "See ya later-" he held up the paper, "I got some things to take care of."

x-x-x

Lavi had spent the rest of the previous day reading over Allen's 'Roommate Contract'. To be fair, everything was well organized and detailed and well- _fair._ If Allen had considered getting someone who was 'not a friend', a contract would definitely be needed. And who knew, there was a saying something like, 'to really know a person you have to live with them.' And Allen had shit luck having someone like Cross Marian to be his example in 'Living together 101.'

Well today was another day and the next step in Lavi's plan.

x-x-x

When Lavi had to find his own way when traveling, it took more time than being in Kanda's death mobile, but it also added guarantee to his safety. And he needed to start racking up safety points because he would have to drive with Kanda again, and there was always that inevitable reaction for when Kanda, and heck, even Allen found out what was going on.

Lavi met Kanda sitting on the floor of his living room; meditating as usual. The house seemed empty, though people were probably still sleeping or heading off somewhere like Tiedoll had been when he met him at the front door.

"Why the hell do I need to see you so damn often, rabbit?"

Lavi smiled, "Well someone got more grumpy recently."

Kanda twitched when he felt something fall into his lap. The rabbit knew better than to disturb him during his morning rituals. The older teen opened his eyes and took notice of the paper, "What the hell is this?"

"A roommate contract."

Lavi moved over and made himself comfortable on a chair closest to Kanda's spot. He gazed at Kanda as Kanda began looking through the packet, "You mean I could have charged you for all those times you slept over unwelcome?"

Lavi's warning bells started going off. Kanda wasn't supposed to look through the papers; looking through them meant seeing something he shouldn't and having the plan fall apart.

"Ha-ha. Come on Yuu-chan, time's a wasting. The longer ya take, the longer things take to move in place."

Kanda che'd and turned his full attention back to the contract, "where's the pen?"

"Actually, we gotta have a witness oversee this." This earned a suspicious glance from Kanda.

"You know, just some precautionary minor details."

"Whatever, let's just get this finished. The less time I have to spend with you the better."

Lavi chuckled good-naturedly, "Tell me how you really feel."

Though, Lavi had to wonder if Kanda realized that if they _did_ move in together, Kanda would indeed have to spend more time with him. This is why he liked his friends; they were always so entertaining.

x-x-x

Lavi plopped down in the seat opposite of Allen with his hand outstretched. Allen took the contract out of Lavi's hand and looked it over. He was about to set it aside when something that really shouldn't have been there caught his eye, "um, Lavi, what's this?"

"This works out for everyone. Al you get your roomie, and I get to see you and Yuu in one visit, so convenient."

"For you," Allen's mouth spoke before his brain could even process the information, and his hands seemed to be one step behind. He ripped the stack in half, then quarters, and didn't stop until little scraps fell from his hands in his haste. Though, when their eyes met, Allen's eyes didn't seem to show satisfaction at the action. Lavi was more surprised at the ease Allen tore through the sheets the more dense they got.

Lavi lifted his hip and reached back to pull a paper from his back pocket and held it out for Allen to see, "Sorry Al, I made copies. That's one o' them." He pointed at the mess of paper between them.

Allen groaned clearly defeated, "Lavi… you just set me up with a homicidal maniac."

His eyes never left the papers and didn't see Lavi's wry grin, "Come on Al, Yuu doesn't try to kill everyone."

"No Lavi, he actually manages to tolerate Lenalee most of the time." Allen stated drily.

Lavi sighed exasperatedly and Allen looked appalled. He didn't exactly believe Lavi had any right to do such a thing since Allen was the one annoyed with his friend: and that term was now up for debate.

Allen put his face in his hands and they slid slowly over his face before finally settling over his eyes. Probably to hide away the name taunting him on the paper before him.

"I already told you Al. Besides unlike ta rest ah us. Yuu was lookin' fer a place. You offered."

"But Lavi-" he uncovered his eyes looking weary, "Kanda and I hate eachother. I rather thought that was common knowledge."

Lavi smiled, "You don't hate eachother."

That was news to Allen.

"You're like an old married couple, yah?"

"Yah, an old married couple who are tired, and want to kill eachother."

That got Lavi to laugh, "T'at's love Al."

Again, this was news to the young Brit: very disturbing news.

Lavi continued, "You'll get use to it," a chuckle, "you have to being in the same house and all."

"Sorted. Bloody well sorted."

"Well now that that's taken care of-"Allen groaned once again and Lavi clapped his hands together excitedly, "Let's go get ya roomie!"

* * *

**A/N:** I actually looked through a roommate agreement contract and it was 8 pages long, so 10 ain't so far off. The flow of this chapter kinda bothered me a bit. Did anyone else feel that way or was it just me? Critics are welcomed.

Oh and last chapter I forgot to ask. Did anyone guess who the guy Kanda argued with in the car park was? They actually got in a fight in the canon-verse too~

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Hook Line Sinker

**A/N: **Well, so begins yet another semester of good ol' college. Can't promise quick updates like I've surprisingly been doing so far. The only thing I can say is that I'll try to still write, though it's only the first week and that course load… どうして, 日本語 -_-

And I've only had one class so far but I absolutely adore my fiction workshop. Let's just hope it makes me a better writer in between all the crazy~ : )

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and/ or faved this story. Enjoy~

* * *

**Just Live With It**

_Chapter 3_

Hook Line Sinker

"Yuu-chan!"

"Damn it rabbit! If I have to live with you, do you need to torment me now?"

Kanda grunted as Lavi launched at him, actually succeeding in tackling and hugging him. He pushed at Lavi's head, then pulled, trying to peel the boy off of him. At times like these he truly hated Choaji the most because he was painfully reminded of the lacking presence of his beloved Katana, Mugen. He clenched his fist and aimed to swing at the redhead- it wouldn't be as effective as it should because of the close proximity as Lavi basically pinned him down. Nonetheless, it would still hurt. But Lavi didn't stay to find out as he hopped away like some sort of jester; he laughed like one too.

"Come on Yuu, let's go see your new place~"

Kanda stopped in his onslaught of attack attempts at Lavi; his breath ragged in his annoyance, "What do you mean?"

Lavi stopped moving around when Kanda did, and blinked. _He_ knew what Kanda had meant. In his fun he had slipped up, but it wasn't anything that wasn't easily fixable.

"I _mean _see ta new place. It _is_ technically ya new place also, Yuu," and he dodged the chair cushion that came following after.

The cushion landed with a thud and was then followed by an 'omf' which caused both boys to turn their attention toward the sound. They looked just in time to see it slide down its victim's face.

Laughter tinkled through the air, "Nice to see you boys getting along. Oh it reminds me of when Yuu was just a child," Tiedoll dabbed at his eyes and adjusted his glasses.

Kanda's eyebrows knitted together, and his scowl deepened. Tiedoll's ability to produce tears always disgusted Kanda to no end.

"And what is this I hear about a new place?"

Lavi looked at Kanda quizzically and almost shook his head. He really wouldn't be surprised if Kanda hadn't told anyone about his plans to move out. At least he shouldn't be. But then, another part of him imagined Kanda shouting it from the rooftops as if a threat, "Yuu-chan didn't tell you his moving plans?"

"Ah, it's all Yuu-kun ever talks about these days," tears welled up into the man's eyes, "Oh my Yuu-kun. Trying to leave his poor papa alone."

Kanda felt like his body had gained several entities; his eye twitched, and a spasm ran through his arm. He wanted to bash Lavi's head for calling him that ridiculous name. And he wanted to bash his own head when Tiedoll did the same. He had almost face palmed when the man's tears had sprung into action.

Lavi chuckled for lack of anything better to do, "We're gunno check out ta place now. Ya should com-"

"No."

Kanda's reply was resolute and caused both Lavi and Tiedoll to look at him. His response was final, but even he should know that nothing was final unless it was in Tiedoll's favor.

Tiedoll held his arm in front of his face, "Oh, Yuu-kun," Tiedoll lowered his arm slightly and Kanda could see the tears clearly, "I just want the best for my boy."

Kanda closed his eyes and took a breath, and spoke through gritted teeth, "Fine," before Tiedoll could even smile Kanda quickly added, "but no crying old man."

A minute later, they had all gathered into Kanda's SUV. Lavi had called shotgun- to give directions to the place, though Kanda didn't understand why he couldn't just use the GPS. Though later in the ride, Kanda would be somewhat thankful of the redhead sitting up front because every time he gave a new direction, loud sobs and murmurings would erupt from the backseat.

Lavi proved to be his own annoyance however, as he wouldn't even give Kanda the full direction, instead he had opted for, 'turn here, go right there, keep going straight' instructions. And all Kanda wanted to do was 'turn in his seat, reach out his right hand to hit the redhead, and perhaps throw him out the vehicle, and continue straight on like nothing happened.' So when Lavi suddenly called out to 'stop' making Kanda slam down on the brake, somewhere, deep, deep down within him there was a feeling that was probably akin to 'happiness.' Then it promptly died when he pulled up in front of the house,

"Why are we in front of the Moyashi's house."

Lavi scratched the side of his head, "I thought we'd stop by and say 'hi'?"

Kanda's eyes narrowed dangerously at the red head; he was the definition of shady. Tiedoll's sniffling quieted and he perked up to the mention of the little British boy. His head turned toward the quaint two story home with lovely stone massing, multi-pane windows, and slanted roofs that one could still relax upon. Cross truly had a thing for the finer things in life.

Lavi watched as Kanda turned his attention back to the road, about to put the vehicle in gear before the redhead quickly snatched the key out of the ignition. Kanda made a grab for the stolen item and Lavi leant back; his back pressed against the door to avoid the attack. He quickly opened it and tumbled out, always one to live on the edge.

"Ah yes, we should pay dear Allen a visit." Tiedoll murmured completely unfazed by the two teens and stepped out of the vehicle.

Kanda gripped the steering wheel before begrudgingly existing to follow the two up the path leading to the front door. He really needed to reconsider getting one of those push-button-start vehicles. By the time he caught up, the moyashi had already opened the door and began greeting them in his ear-grating voice. Their eyes met and Allen's attention quickly turned to Lavi: eyes wide.

"che, What? No 'eellow's?"

Allen turned back to him, eye twitching, "It's 'ello you twat. And none for you."

"Like I care." Kanda folded his arms and looked at Allen blankly.

"Why are you in my house?"

Lavi interjected, "tut tut, Allen. It's Yuu-chan's house too."

The area went painfully quiet as if all the sound was sucked away the moment Lavi finished his words. Which was odd as they were standing around with the front door still open.

Kanda was the one to break the silence.

"What?"

Two pairs of eyes fell on the redhead and he soaked up the attention. With a sweeping motion of his arm, he gestured from Allen to Kanda, "Allen meet Roommate. Roommate meet Allen."

Allen pouted,

Kanda's eye obtained a tick,

and Tiedoll's eyes lit up, "Allen my boy, aren't you going to invite us in?" Bless his soul for being able to deal with so many questionable teens and still be able to come away unscathed.

Allen's attention had never left the oldest teen, "Ah, of course." An innocent smile lit up his features, though the glint when Kanda met his gaze spoke anything but.

Kanda looked at the boy searchingly, "What? Trying to figure out the secret of growth, _beansprout_?"

Allen deadpanned, "Get in this door before I slam it in your face, Kanda."

Kanda 'che'd' and followed the Brit inside. With the last two occupant's arrival the room gained an awkward silence. Allen didn't feel the need to talk at the moment, and Kanda settled for trying to skin a rabbit from just his heated glare. Lavi just made sure to stand as close as possible to Tiedoll who seemed quite oblivious to everything.

And he spoke to convey just how out of it he was, "Oh Yuu-kun. Why didn't you tell me you were staying with Allen," he smiled and Kanda glanced at him before returning his attention to Lavi; his glare deepened.

"Yup, so let's leave and an' leave the roomie's to themselves."

Allen stiffened and Kanda folded his arms, "The hell I'm staying anywhere near the Moyashi."

Allen scoffed, "That's right. Kanda will not be sharing a house with me. And neither will _you _Lavi, if you ever _do_ need a place to stay…" he looked at the redhead accusingly.

"Come on Al, weren't ya lookin' fer a reason?"

The British youth opened his mouth and then closed it in a gasp. He settled for folding his arms defiantly.

"Why don't I skin you alive and whatever happens next won't have to involve your meddling?" that was Kanda, and Lavi gulped when he actually took a step toward him.

"Yes!" Lavi jumped, "I approve." He gasped at Tiedoll's words and looked to Allen for comfort but the latter just rolled his eyes- taking in Tiedoll who had been walking around the room.

Tiedoll turned to them all and smiled, "Even though I will miss you tremendously. Yuu-kun, living with Allen is an excellent idea."

"That's what I said-" two pairs of eyes both with varying degrees of imminent danger fell upon Lavi, and he fell quiet.

"Didn't you hear old man, I'm not living here."

Allen turned toward him, "No need of missing anyone. When you leave, you are more than welcome to take Kanda with you."

"Hmm," the elder man looked between the two, "I cannot see why. If it were anywhere else I would not so easily approve, but with Allen is very acceptable."

Allen held a hand to his chest and smiled, "You flatter me Tiedoll, but there are miracles even I cannot perform."

"I think you two will get along splendidly. You will compliment each other well." And Allen laughed because Tiedoll had to be joking. Tiedoll continued, "Ah! I can even help with the expenses while you and Yuu-kun get settled in."

The air in the room shifted, though Lavi seemed the only one to notice as he had been staring in Allen's direction. He saw Allen's mouth moving and swore he could hear the boy repeat the word, 'money.'

"No means no, old man."

"Now, now Kanda," Allen clapped his hands together, and they were all graced with a blissful smile, "That's no way to talk to your father; especially not when he is offering to make life so absolutely stress-free."

"Allen…" Lavi muttered to himself warily.

"Now Tiedoll, why don't we talk about these monetary issues."

The man chuckled good-naturedly and responded, "I can cover the first month while you get settled. We can talk about anything else further on."

Allen's mouth slowly formed and 'O' and his eyes widened wondrously.

"Are you people deaf? I'm not living with the Moyashi-"

"It's Allen, twit. And whether we like it or not you will be staying here."

Kanda blinked.

"I mean, isn't there a reason you wanted to move out?"

Lavi joined in, "Yea, Yuu. I mean there's Chaoji an' all-"

"Yuu-kun."

Kanda gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, "Fine. All of you just shut up."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sad at the moment. A bunch of my files got corrupted and most of them were my dgm ones. The hardest hit was a story I was actually thinking of uploading next. And try as I might, there was no way I could get the whole thing back. :/ I freaking adored that story… And I had a basically finished chapter of this story corrupted too, but the retrieval tool won't let me copy and paste and I'm forced to retype everything. So let's hope I don't reach that chapter in a hurry because I'm not motivated to look at all my lost work at the moment.

Oh and the guy wasn't Skinn... it starts with B and is the onomatopoeia for the sound Bee's or is it flies...make...


End file.
